


Happily Ever After the Opera

by BaileyShmailey



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s), My first fic, Probably smutty, Slight character changes, badass shi, devoted graves, fluffy goodness, graverobber has a real name, grilo - Freeform, just little ficlets, no actual story, set a year after the opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyShmailey/pseuds/BaileyShmailey
Summary: A year after the Opera. Shilo and Graverobber find themselves together, content, and happy.





	1. Chases, Cheesecake, and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I know its 2016 and no one really asked for Repo! fanfic but I've been reading loads of older Grilo fics and was suddenly needing to write something for them. as the tags say, i made some character changes. for the sake of my ever dwindling sanity, i changed Shilo and Graverobbers age. In my fic, Shilo is about to turn 20 and Graverobber will turn 25 in a later chapter. this is also my first ever fanfic and i have no idea how to write smut but i'm giving it a go anyways because I dont see how you can have Shilo and Graves together without sexy times. enjoy!

"How has it been a year Graves?" Shilo whispered, staring intently at her mothers grave. She heard Graverobber sigh from her left and felt him shrug.  
"Time flies when you're living princess." he replied pulling her closer. Shilo pulled his arm closer and kissed his palm.  
"C'mon, we should go inside, my shift starts soon." she said, pushing herself off the ground. 

Shilo looked around the living room, listening to Graverobber huff as he shoved the tunnel door shut. The glowing photos of her mother brought her comfort in that moment.  
She flopped down onto the couch and opened her arms for Graverobber "They'd be happy for me." She sighed as he laid down with her.  
"I thought you had to get ready for work" he mumbled against her pale neck.  
"Do you have to harvest or sell tonight?" she asked threading her fingers in his long messy hair.  
"Definitely harvest, possible sell. Depends on when your shift ends." he answers, puling them both up. Shilo glances at the clock above the fireplace.  
"Clyde said that my shifts will be shorter because of what happened last week. I gotta be there in an hour and then I should be off at like 3." She says pulling him off the couch with her.  
"You could call Clyde and tell him you're not coming in today and then come harvest with me." He offered, flashes of a bloody Shilo tore through his mind. He heard her sigh as they walked upstairs, Graves appreciating the great view of her ass.  
"I told you none of the blood was mine a thousand times! I'm just happy it was a pinch this time and not a smack." She huffed, remembering the guys sneer as he pinched her butt.  
Graverobber pulled her to him as they reached the top of the stairs. "I told you I was proud of you right? Snapping his wrist like that was great to watch."  
Shilo laughed "I knew I had to do something or else I'd be having to bail you out of jail." Graverobber put a finger under her chin and tilted her head and kissed her. It wasn't one of their passionate kisses, it was a gentle one, and he hoped she could feel how proud he was of her.  
"Kiss me all you want Graves, you're still doing the dishes for a week." she giggled against his lips. Graverobber groaned. Shilo laughed louder and gave him another kiss before walking to their room to get ready for her shift at the bar two blocks from the house. She paused as she opened the door to their shared closet.  
"Ya know, tomorrow is an Amber day. I could call Clyde and tell him that I'm feeling really sick and how I don't think he'd want me coughing all over the tumblers." Shilo mused unbuttoning the  
black dress she had worn to visit her parents grave. Graverobber came into the closet and studied her from the doorway.  
"Shilo Wallace, are you telling me that you want to see Amber Sweet?" he asked, reaching up and feeling her forehead "Maybe you really are sick" He reached behind her and pulled her favorite shirt  
off the hanger and draped it over her head.  
"I just wanna remind her who you belong to. Last month it appeared she forgot." Shilo said pulling the shirt over her head.  
"Why are you suddenly the impressive one? That was supposed to be my job." Graverobber huffed as he sat on her side of the bed.  
"Fuck you, I wasn't gonna just stand there and let her palm your dick!" Shilo shouted digging through a drawer looking for a pair of black denim shorts. "You're mine you idiot, which means that  
thing between your legs is also mine." She said walking back into the room looking around the floor for her boots. Graverobber laughed and kicked the combat-style ankle boots towards her.  
"Possessive Shilo is hot." He grumbled, watching her muscles flex as she bent to pull her shoes on. Standing straight again, she smiled at him and grabbed her watch off the nightstand and dialed the bar.

\---------------------------------------------------

Shilo smacks the needle in and scans her surroundings as the vial slowly fills. Seeing Graverobbers reddish-brown coat a few feet to her right, she beings prepping the next few bodies, laying  
three empty vials on the still cold chests of the cadavers. She drops the full vials into her backpack and stands to stretch. Graverobber turns towards her, hearing the whistle that  
tells him shes finished. His eyes sweep the graveyard one last time and he strides over to Shilo. She grins at him and hold up her backpack.  
"30. Your turn." She whispers pushing the kit at him. As she walks to her lookout space she hears him laugh.  
After a quite hour in the cemetery, Graverobber is on his fifteenth vial when Shilo whistles a quick sharp note, alerting him. That whistle means that she saw someone. He quickly finished with  
the body and rolled up the extraction kit and shoved everything into the black backpack and tossed it gently to Shilo who had appeared next to him. Once the straps were settled on her  
shoulders they ran from the cemetery, stopping to hide and catch their breath every couple of minutes.  
"I won." Shilo pants, leaning forward, resting her hands on her knees. "Both in vials and running." she looks up at him through her lashes and her smile widens when she sees his pout.  
"You got lucky, I think I tripped. Lets get dinner kid." He said shoving himself off the brick wall of the alley. He reaches behind himself and feels the coolness that is her fingers twine with  
his.  
They sit across from each other in the red cracked booths, propping their legs up on the other persons booth. Graverobber snaps the top of her thigh-high black stockings against her leg and runs his large hand slowly down her leg. Shilo smirks at him over the top of the menu.  
"What can I get you two?" A tired voice asks.  
"French toast with whipped cream and strawberries please. oh and hot chocolate." Shilo orders, pushing her menu towards the grey-haired waitress.  
"Cheeseburger and fries. Coffee." Shilo nudges him with her knee "Please." He mumbles. The waitress collects their menus and walks away. Shilo scoots over in her booth and moves her legs, one on  
each side of her Graverobber.  
"My, what manners you have." She teases with an exaggerated southern accent, batting her lashes at him.  
He leans towards her, elbows on the table "I was trained well." He smirks at her and she laughs.  
They chat about nothing and everything as they wait for their food and drinks. His own laugh tumbles out of his mouth as he watches her clap quietly once the waitress deposits their food.  
She groans quietly as the french toasts smothered in warm syrup and cold whipped cream hits her tongue. Graverobber freezes at the sound and nearly drops his burger.  
"Shilo." He grounds out. Her eyes lock onto his and she slowly smiles.  
"Yes?" She asks, shoving another large bite, this time with a whole strawberry, into her mouth groaning slightly louder. "This is so yummy. Wanna bite?" She puts subtle emphasis on the word bite  
and watches his jaw twitch.  
"Bite for bite?" He asks ignoring her saucy words.  
"Are there pickles?" She asks, eyeing his burger. He shakes his head no. "Fine." She grumbles. They trade plates, each taking a bite of the others food and they both make small groans.  
"Jesus the amount of cheese on this is sinful!" Shilo says around her bite of his burger.  
"These berries fucking explode." He replies, whipped cream smeared across his chin. Shilo rolls her eyes and leans forward wiping the cream off with her thumb and then shoves said finger into her  
mouth, the mixing flavors making her wince. Graverobbers eyes locked on her thumb.  
"Gotta say, burger and whipped cream don't mix that well." She says pushing his plate back to him. He resumes eating and staring at her while she resumes eating looking everywhere but at him.  
When the waitress returns later with refills, Shilo orders a slice of cheesecake. After the entree plates have been cleared and Shilo awaits her dessert, Graverobber contemplates their next day.  
"Amber interaction is a definite 100% tomorrow. Promise me you wont physically harm her. I can't afford to bail you out this month kid." He says absentmindedly playing with his butter knife.  
Shilo sighs "I promise but if she touches yo-"  
"She wont touch me because I wont be with you." He interrupts. Shilo raises her eyebrows at him.  
"I'm sorry what? You're leaving me alone in the alley with her?" She asks her voice rising in slight panic.  
"I'll be near of course, you know how I am but I want to see how you handle selling on your own."  
Shilo nods "Okay. I want to let you know that I think its time to change things at the house." She said, digging into her  
dessert. Graverobber cocked a brow.  
"I wanna take the photos down, get rid of everything in...his room. Move our stuff in there, make it our room." She said squishing crumbs with her fingers. Graverobber considered her words.  
"Are you sure?" He asked remembering her sobs when she accidentally knocked over a frame a week after the Opera.  
"I am. Enough time has passed, I've mourned. I need to move on. I'm happy ya know? I have a job that kicks ass, I'm alive, my hair grew back." She lists off, tugging at her breast-length brunette  
locks. She winks at Graverobber "I have you. And I'm one of the best Zydrate sellers on this island." Graverobber nods.  
"Okay then. Shall we?" They drop credits on the table and Shilo makes sure to leave the waitress a generous tip. 

The mustard-yellow sleeves fall up her arms as she reaches up- tightening the ponytail for what seems like the billionth time that early morning.  
"Char! Another one!" Shilo shouts listening for his heavy foot-steps. Her back is to the door when she hears his whistle. She smirks knowing the meaning behind that particular chirp.  
"I didn't think yellow would be your color but I guess as long as its one of my shirts any color works on you." He says crouching to pick up the box marked "attic-dads room".  
She turns around to face and smile at him, pressing a kiss to his bare pale chest. As he clomps up the attic stairs, Shilo looks around the room. Its bare of anything that her father owned.  
The large bed stripped down to nothing, the massive closet and its dresser empty. She gives the room an approving nod and walks back to her old room and starts tossing things into the  
boxes Graverobber set up. She tossed once-pill-stuffed plush animals into the box marked donate, and bed linens into the attic box. She was in her closet trying on an old dress when she  
heard Graverobber flop on the bare bed.  
"Whatcha think Charles? Keep or toss?" She asks him, twirling in the short blue dress. Graverobber looks her up and down.  
"It makes you look 17." He says slowly. "I know you're about to be 20 but jesus Shi." He shakes his head to clear it. She laughs and pulls the dress over her head and tosses it into  
the donate box. Clad only in her black lace bra and panties, she saunters up to Graverobber and reaches forward, cupping his face with her small cool hands.  
"Do I really look that young to you Char?" She asks quietly. He looks up at her and sees that shes having an internal war with herself.  
He turns his head and kisses the palm of her hand. "No. You look like a beautiful 20 year old woman." He says reaching up, gripping her wide hips.  
Shilo sighs. "I feel like the growth spurt happened to fast. I mean everything grew so...well, fast." she mumbles, moving to sit on his lap.  
He smirks "Doc said the poison moved out of your system faster than what he predicted. Also said that once the gunk was all gone your body would play a quick game of catch up." He reminded her.  
"I know I know but still. All my books told me that puberty takes years and here I am, a year without my meds and I look..." her voice trailed off  
"Beautiful." He finished for her, kissing her forehead. She gives him a small smile and presses her forehead against his shoulder.  
"I uh hate to ruin this cute moment and all but you're basically naked and in my lap." he grumbles into her hair his cool hand squeezing her thigh gently, she giggles when she feels him growing hard beneath her thighs. Shilo shifts her position on hip lap and is now straddling him with a coy smirk on her lips.  
"Oh no, whatever will you do, trapped here beneath me?" she says softly, twirling a lock of blue hair around her index finger. Graverobbers hands trail up her back gently snapping the back band of her bra against her skin.  
"Well Miss, I can beg and grovel for my life or you can spare a gentle man his life and let him worship you until the end of time." He says in his low rough voice. He surprises her by flipping them, and now hes suddenly on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. "Or you can beg and plead" He says nipping at her neck. Shilos breath hitches.  
"But Sir, I'm just a sweet innocent little girl, wont you please spare me?" she breathes out, in a teasing light voice. Graverobber rumbles out a dark chuckle.  
"Oh sweet innocent little girl is on the menu? My favorite." He bites the space between her breasts gently and Shilo gasps. He bites a straight line down her body using his teeth to pull down  
her panties. He groans deep and loud when she spreads her bare legs for him.  
"How about dessert before the main course?" she giggles, sitting up on her forearms. Graverobber smiles and being to take off his clothes. As he tosses his black t-shirt to the ground he feels  
Shilos small hands grip the buckle on his belt and suddenly hes on top of her, her full warm breasts pressing into his broad toned chest. They groan.  
Graverobber pushes himself up with one hand and the other goes to the buckle on his belt, once it clangs to the ground he works on the button and zipper. Shilo impatiently pushes his pants and  
underwear down with her feet. He catches one of her legs and sits up on his knees. Starting at the ball of her ankle he trails slow lazy kisses up her leg, stopping where her thigh meets the soft  
skin at her hip. Kissing his way across her pelvis, he begins kissing his way down the other leg. He then drops off the bed, pulling Shilo to the edge by her ankles and hes staring up at her from  
the apex of her thighs, his second favorite place in the world. And then his mouth is devouring her, making her writhe and moan. Her fingers grip his scalp when he eases two long fingers inside  
her.  
"Charles, please." Shilo begs. He pulls his fingers from her slowly, and after a luxurious long lick, hes hovering above her. She reaches down and rubs her self, collecting the wetness and then  
she grips his cock, lathering it in her arousal. He trembles at her touch then he feels fer guiding him inside her and its like her body was made for this moment. He fit perfectly in her.  
"Fuck Charles" she moans, lifting her hips to meet his.  
"I love you Shi" he says against her neck, her nails dig into his waist.  
"I love you Char" she replies, pulling his face up to hers, kissing him with all shes worth.


	2. Feasting, Fighting, and Restraining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about formatting issues. Remember, I changed their ages. Shi is just about 20 and Graves is soon to be 25. Also, Let me know how you feel about Graverobbers "real name". I was torn between Charles and James. I know everyone names him Terrance, and with good reason obviously, but I dont know, I just didnt want that to be my Graverobbers name, but hey let me know what you think.

Three Months Later  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well if it isn't Shilo Wallace." A sickly sweet voice said. Shilo grimaced.  
"Amber." She replied, nodding to the pink hair woman.  
"Still want nothing to do with my GeneCo?" Amber asked, handing over enough credits to buy four first class plane tickets. Shilo pocketed the money.  
"I wouldn't touch it with a 40-foot pole." Shilo answered. The pink hair bobbed in a nod. Amber leaned against the alley wall and lifted her leg on a milk crate. Shilo loaded the gun, pressed it against her thigh, pulled the trigger, and watched as Amber slumped down the wall. Shilo glanced around, making sure they were alone, aside from Amber's bodyguards and pulled on the thin black scarf Graverobber had wrapped around her throat before they separated for the night. Shilo nodded at the guards to come collect Amber and moved to the other side of the alley. As they carried her away, the addicts came slinking out of the shadows. Shilo sighed and checked how many vials she had left and began dolling out does to her devoted customers.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I don't trust her." Amber said, pacing her stark white office.  
Luigi leered at her, "So kill her."  
"Fuck off Luigi, I cant. Graves'll kill me. Then probably destroy the island in his rage." She screeched smacking the back of her brother head. "I gotta do something though." She mumbled to herself as she sat behind her desk.  
"What if shes'a bein honest? What if she'a dont'a want'a th'a company?" Pavi said to his reflection. Amber scoffed. Pavi flicked his eyes to hers and tilted his head.  
"Why you so'a obsessed Carmela?" He asked. Amber glared at Pavi.  
"It's not her I want its Graverobber. Hes the only man that ever satisfied me." She sniffed, flipping her hair out of her face.  
Pavi looked at her thoughtfully. Luigi groaned and stood, shoving his knife back in its sheath.  
"Fuck her, fuck him, and fuck you. I say leave them the fuck alone. They're not in our way, so them em the fuck alone." Luigi shouted. Amber snarled and hurled a metal stapler at his head. He ducked just before it hit him, letting it lodge into a GENterns head. All three siblings sighed as another GENtern called for the clean up crew.  
"For now. I'll leave them be for now. Find me another Z peddler." Amber demanded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Fuck Graves not in the alley" Shilo moaned, shoving her backside against Graverobbers hard-on. She put her hands between her face and the cold alley wall for comfort as he bit and sucked at her neck from behind.  
"C'mon Shi, no ones around." He rumbled in her ear. She sighed.  
"You're drunk, i wanna go home and its cold. You don't want your little girl to freeze do ya?" She taunted in her light breathy voice she knew he couldn't resist. She felt him grow even harder at her voice. Laughing, she shoved against him, finally pushing him off her. He wrapped a long arm around her shoulders and tucked her close to him and lead her to their home.  
After fumbling with his keys for two minutes too long, Shilo snatched them out of his hands and let them into the Victorian manor. As soon as the door was closed and locked Shilo was shoved against it, Graverobbers mouth attaching to her neck one again. She groaned and wound her fingers in his hair, pulling the elastic out and freeing his mane. Graves lifted her and pulled her legs around his waist pulling closer to her. He detached his lips from her neck only to attach them to her wine stained mouth and tasted her. She was tangy and like the raspberry mascato she had drunk, sweet like the cheesecake she had for dessert, and minty like the gum she was chewing before dinner. He groaned, she tasted like pure heaven.  
"Room Char, take me to bed." She sighed in his ear. He gave a stiff nod and carried her to their room. Upstairs, he fell backwards on the bed, still gripping her, making their noses knock together. Graves barked out a laugh while Shilo trilled out a giggle. She sat up and began taking off her top layers. Graverobber groans once her breasts are bare. He stands them both up and takes off his jeans and boxers, pausing to watch Shilo struggle with her skinny jeans. He laughs when she teeters and falls onto his chest, making them fall on the bed. She sits up on top of him and yanks her jeans off her calves and huffs out a breath.  
"God Shi." He says softly, almost as if hes praying. His cool hands make a slow ascent starting at the top of her thighs to her pale slim neck. When he gently grips her throat, She rolls her head back ad groans.  
"Tighter." She demands and his hands tighten cautiously. Her hands cover his and squeezes them and she gasps, rolling her hips against him. Graverobber looks down and sees that the head of his dick is shining with her wetness. The sight somehow makes him even harder and he reaches forward and rips her red lace panties.  
"Dammit Charles. That was my only red pair. You're buying me two more." She scolds, poking him in the chest. He rolls his eyes.  
"I'll buy you a thousand if you let me rip them all." He says lifting her gently and easing the tip in her. She sighs happily as she lowers herself onto him.  
"Fuck you're pretty" he praises as the moon light streams in from the massive window, making Shilo glow. She gives him a sweet smile and he grips her hips harder, making her move faster on him.  
"Oh Char. Fuck, more Charles harder." she begs. Graverobber sits up and pulls her flush against him and jerks her hips faster. She wraps her arms around is neck and tangles her slender fingers in his equally tangled hair, pulling his head back so she can kiss him.  
"Say my name." He commands in his low gravely voice.  
Shilo whimpers, "Charles. I'm so close Charles." His name becomes a chant and hers is just as fervently spilled from his lips.  
"Shilo"  
"Charles" they say simultaneously. When he feels her tighten around him he roars her name and her nails scratch the back of his neck as she breathes his name in his ear. They sigh happily, catching their breath as he lays back, holding her to him. After a moment of quiet, he glances at the bedside table to see the time on the clock.  
"Happy Birthday Shilo." he says softly. She lifts her head and checks the clock. Her face breaks into a dazzling smile. She smothers his face in light feathering kisses and then hops out of bed and eyes him expectantly.  
"No Shilo, I'm drunk I cannot make you food right now." He says maneuvering himself under the comforter. Shilo pouts but joins him in bed, her back to his chest.  
"Fine, but when we wake up I expect a feast you evil birthday ruiner." She mumbles against his arm shes using as a pillow. She feels his rumbling laugh and he kisses the back of her neck.  
"Promise." He whispers as they fall asleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just after five pm Graverobber cracks his eyes open. He sits up slowly, hoping the dizziness fades quickly and looks around the room. Shilo is on her stomach in the middle of the bed, effectively pushing Graverobber to the edge of the mattress. He chuckles brushing her hair off her back and kisses her back. He stands and pulls on a clean pair of boxers, and heads downstairs. As its Shilos Birthday, and hes the only one in the house who can cook, he starts pulling out all the ingredients he needs to make Shilos favorite meal. She one told him that her dad had only made her the box kind and that she thought the orange powder was what made her sick, not the blood disease.  
As hes mixing the cheese sauce, keeping an eye on the pasta in another pot, his wrist rings.  
"Incoming Message from Pavi Largo." The device says. Graverobber sighs and taps the button that will play the message.  
"Hello Graves. So sorry to'a bother you'a but'a I think its'a important. We should'a meet. Alone'a please." Pavis voice fades away and Graves deletes the call and sends Pavi a message with a day and time hes available to meet. As Graverobber strains the pasta and mixes it into the cheese and milk mixture, he contemplates as to why Pavi wants to meet him alone. Hes got quite the list going in his head when he hears the door opening upstairs. He files away all Pavi thoughts as his love walks into the kitchen in the Johnny Cash t-shirt he had worn last night.  
"Well if it isn't the Birthday Girl. A feast, as promised." He says as she perches on a stool at the island and pushes a full bowl of homemade mac and cheese towards her. She squeals in delight and reaches her hand out waiting for a fork.  
"Oh my god Char. This is amazing!" She exclaims around a mouthful of food. He sits next to her and digs in. "So whats on the agenda tonight Princess?" He asks. Shilo chews slowly, thinking of what she wants to do.  
"Lets get everyone together at Assassins. I wanna dance. Oh and I wanna be the drunk one tonight." She eyes him. He smirks at her.  
"Sounds fun kid, you call your folks and Ill call mine, see what we can arrange." He beings tapping his watch. Shilo takes another large bite and does the same. Her happy mood brightens when she remembers the outfit she bought last week for her birthday. As she shovels the last of her dinner in her mouth she tells Graverobber he needs to use one of the other bathrooms so he wont see what she plans to wear until its time to go. He rolls his eyes but agrees.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Shi! Holy shit babe you look hot!" Alexi shouted when Shilo and Graverobber walked into the club. Shilo launched herself at her best friend all squeals and laughter. As the girls chatted, Graverobber took a moment to really look at his Shilo, looks at her as if he was some random guy and she was some random girl. She looked sexy. Half of her hair was pulled back by a plain black bow clip but she had left wavy tendrils to frame her pale made-up face. Her make-up tonight was flawless at it usual is every other day, but tonight she had applied a silver eye-shadow and no eyeliner for once. Her lips were a lovely shade of purpley-red that he'd call wine but she called maroon. Her low-cut black dress was tight to her chest but flared at her waist, fluttering as she strutted on their walk to the club. She added a sparkly silver belt at the waist to accentuate her voluptuous curves much to Graverobbers pleasure. Under her dress she had on a black bra that had lots of straps across the chest, creating a sexy criss-cross across her cleavage, her panties were also black and just as strappy across the butt and just to make him drool, she had added a black garter belt and clipped on her thigh high stockings. She was going to wear her usual combat ankle boots, but Graverobber had gotten her pair of black suede pumps and she obviously had to wear them. Before they left he tucked a pair of her black flats into one of the many pockets in his long coat.

"Two more whiskey sours" Graverobber shouted at the bartender. He glanced behind over his shoulder to check on Shilo and their group. She was dancing close to the giant speakers with Alexi and a few of her other girl friends. He walked back to their table with his and Shilos drinks where the other boyfriends were watching the girls, guarding their bags. He downed his drink and kept his eyes locked on Shilo, a slight attempt at catching her attention so he could let her know he'd gotten her drink. Alexis boyfriend, Damien, nudged Graverobber and nodded towards the girls. He followed the other guys eyes and watched as a man older than him and Shilo combined eye-fucked her. Graverobber felt his blood boil. He shoved Shilos silver clutch towards Damien and stalked around the perimeter of the dance floor close to the girls but out of the creepers sight.  
When a warm hand touched Shilos thigh, she thought it was Graverobber, so she leaned into the hand and flicked her hair back, expecting him to kiss her neck. She grinned when she felt his warm breath on her shoulder but then it was suddenly gone. Confused, Shilo turned around and saw Graverobber with his hand wrapped around an old man throat, his eyes burning with pure loathing. After staring for a moment,the pieces clicked and Shilo was instantly disgusted. Graverobber looked over at her and she nodded at him.  
Shilo went back to the table giving the guys a small smile. She gulped down her drink and gathered her clutch and Graverobbers heavy coat and slipped through the crowd. She sucked in a deep breath when she made it outside, teeth chattering when the cold air hit her teeth. She slipped Graverobbers coat on as she silently made her way to the alley next to the club. She heard shuffling feet and then a loud crack. Shilo waited at the end of the alley, hooping he would be calm when he returned to her. She loved him with every fiber of her being but when he was angry, he could be mean and Shilo wouldn't tolerate that, especially not tonight.  
She heard his heavy footsteps and saw his multicolored hair glow in the street lamps. Even though his face seemed neutral, she could see that he was still livid. Shilo sighed and crossed her arms, a clear sign she was closing herself off to him until he was back to normal. When he was a foot in front of her, she pulled his coat off her shoulders and began walking away from him. Graverobber glared at her retreating figure and began to follow her. His muscles were tight in anger. Hers was loose in detachment.  
She walked up the stairs to the their house and noticed he was several feet behind her, still with that snarl on his face. She huffed and once she was through the door, she slammed it in his face ad bolted up the stairs as fast she could and locked herself in the guest bathroom. He stared at the offending door and saw her run up the stairs through the frosted glass. He sneered and opened and slammed the door, locking it. He took his boots off, and hung his coat on the coat rack noticing that she hadn't even bothered to take off her heels. For some reason that made him even more angry. He stomped up the steps as loud as he could and banged into their bedroom, when he saw it was empty, he marched to the bathroom and pounded on the door.  
"Shilo Marie Wallace I know you're in there!" He yelled. He twisted the knob and found it unlocked and empty. Now he was seething. He stomped across the hall into her old bedroom shoving the door open. Empty. The bathroom was empty too.  
"Now I know exactly where you are Wallace." He yelled through the house. What he didn't notice was that while he was banging around in Shilos old room, she had crept into their bedroom and locked herself in the closet, hiding behind his vintage t-shirt collection. This was her last hiding space and she resolved to face him if he was still pissed when he found her. She heard him scuffle around in the guest room.  
"Where the fuck are you" he seethed under his breath. His mind was in shambles, full of nothing but angry mean thoughts. He stalked back to their room and sat on the end of the bed. He was thinking about going downstairs to search the tunnels when he heard a muffled thud.  
"Shit." he heard softly from the closet. Shilo steeled herself, knowing that he was in the room and probably heard her accidentally knock a shoe off the rack by her feet. Time to face the Monster. He banged on the door three times.  
"Shilo! Get the fuck out of there!" he yelled.  
"Fuck you! Calm down and I might." She yelled back. She cursed herself, that was the wrong thing to say.  
His whole body was on fire, he turned around and went to her bedside table an opened the drawer, looking for the closet key to open the door. He was so angry his hand shook the whole time he was trying to get it in the keyhole. Shilo pushed herself deeper into the clothes and grabbed the vintage metal baseball bat that was signed by the Chicago Cubs players from the 2016 World Series. It was one of his few prized possessions. When he got the door open and saw her holding the bat in front of her eyes and set jaw, he finally paused.  
"Do it. I dare you. See how far you get Graverobber." she spat, using his second name as an insult. He shook his head and the red faded.  
"Oh god." He stepped back and pressed a hand over is heart. He swore on every sacred text that it felt like it was breaking into a billion pieces. Shilo was terrified. Of him. She watched his skin go from pale to translucent. His eyes widened as he took in her stance, ready to fight.  
"Shilo.." He said, his voice barely audible. She studied him carefully. He took several more steps back until the back of his knees hit her side of the bed and he sat with a hard thud. She lowered the bat, still clutching it, and took a few steps until she was in the doorway of the closet.  
"Shilo..I..I-"  
"Get out. Get out of my house. Now." She seethed. He nodded and slowly made his way downstairs, pulled his boots and coat on and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him.  
Shilo stood at the top of the stairs and listened to him close the main gate. She went through the entire house, turning on every light as tears streamed down her face. She despised being alone in the large house, it was too dark and to quite. After every radio ad light in the house was turned on, Shilo went back upstairs and pulled on his long-sleeved mustard yellow shirt, grabbed their comforter, and laid down on the couch listening to the drivel on the TV. She was asleep within minutes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amber smiled. He was back in his alley.  
"Graverobber. I hoped I would run into you." Amber said in her seductive voice. The sound made Graverobbers skin crawl.  
"If you wanna hit pay up." He said, loading the gun with a glowing vial. Amber leered at him.  
"Oh shit, I forgot my wallet at home." she fake pouted "Maybe I can pay you in another way?" she offered suggestively, leaning towards him, her new bigger cleavage on display. Graverobber rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"I don't do that anymore." He growled. Amber smirked and looked around the alley.  
"Where is your precious Princess?" She asked, sarcasm lacing her words. Instead of him getting angry, she saw his face flash in sadness. Amber smiled.  
"Did she kick you out? Did you show her your true colors? She saw the monster didn't she?" She prodded. This time his face did turn harsh at her words.But it was not the normal angry she was used to seeing, it was darker. When his empty glare locked onto her eyes, Amber took a step back.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was gone five days. She rolled his monocle between his fingers. Sighing, she set it down and went upstairs to their room. Glancing at the dents he left in the doors just made her more sad. She brushed her teeth and went up to the attic to grab one of her old stuffed animals and laid back down on the couch, watching the news.  
"Breaking News. Amber Sweet has filed restraining order on a man known only as Graverobber. In the report she claims that he attacked her and left her badly damaged, saying he ruptured her GENECo owned spleen. There are no witnesses to the attack and no one has any idea who or where this man is. If you have any information, please call the number at the bottom of your screen." The anchor pointed to the number below him and then a commercial played. Shilos mouth was open in shock.  
Graverobber attacked Amber? Graverobber saw Amber? Amber touched Graverobber? Did they...? No. Shilo shook her head. He wouldn't do that to her. Her head played a thousand scenarios before she finally fell asleep, tears drying on her cheeks.  
It was two am when he unlocked the door. All of the lights and other noise-making devices were on in the house and he could hear her whimpering in the living room. He found her on the couch, obviously having a bad dream. He kissed her fore head and gently lifted her, carrying her upstairs to their room and laid her on the bed. After he tucked the blanket around her, he went through the house and turned everything off and made sure the door was bolted shut. He silently made his way back upstairs and stripped to his t-shirt and boxers and climbed into bed and pulled Shilo against his chest.  
Shilo blinked. The sun was blinding her which meant it was morning. But the sun didn't shine like this in the living room? She felt a warm breath sweep across her neck. She blinked again and realized she was in their bed on her back with a sleeping Graverobber wrapped around her body.She blinked one more time and looked over at her nightstand and checked the clock. the numbers 10:30 blinked green at her. Figuring he was practically dead to the world, she untangled her self from him and went to brush her teeth and go to the bathroom. She watched him sleep from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters or anything related to Repo! The Genetic Opera aside from a DVD.


	3. Punishments, Memories, and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always gonna apologize for formatting errors. Age reminder: Shilo is now 20 and Graverobber will be 25 soon. Also Just in case the time line is confusing, as of the end of this Chapter its been one year and four months since the Opera. I dont own anything related to Repo!

"If you want me to go I'll go." He said quietly. She jumped, she didn't know he was awake.  
"I don't want you to go. I do however want to talk. I am so mad at you right now though so I'm gonna go downstairs and have breakfast. If you're hungry, you can come down too but don't expect me to be Chatty Cathy." With that, she turned on her heel and left the room. He listened to her soft footfalls on the steps and heard her opening cabinets in the kitchen. He sighed. He was the worst kind of human. He was sure he would never hurt her like that, but for a split second, he thought he was. Seeing her in the closet with the bat woke him up. Graverobber scared Shilo enough that she needed to hide with a weapon. He dragged himself out of bed and brushed his teeth, studying himself in the mirror.  
Shiloh made herself a bowl of peach yogurt and a plate of toast. He slowly came downstairs as she poured hot water into a mug, mixing it with the hot chocolate powder. She took her first sip as he stepped into the kitchen. Even though he wouldn't meet her eyes, she could see just how utterly desolate he was. He stood in front of the open fridge for minute before closing it and walking out of the kitchen. He walked down the hall to Nathans old office, and sat on the soft leather recliner. He thought about what she might say. Would she end things with him? Make him leave for good?  
She popped a frozen blueberry waffle in the toaster and cleaned up her dishes. She took the waffle, wrapped in a paper towel, to the office. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw her holding his favorite breakfast in her hands. He felt a glimmer of hope. She sat in the recliner across from him after she handed him the waffle and sighed.  
"Do you love me Charles? Really honestly do you love me?" She asked in a quiet voice. He set the waffle on the desk and looked her dead in the eye.  
"More than I love myself. I love you more than The stars love the night sky. I love you so much I can barely think when I'm away from you longer than five minutes." He said. Shilo nodded.  
"The guy didn't die, just so you know." She said. He looked confused.  
"I wasn't trying to kill him." He said slowly. Shilo squinted at him.  
"What? But I heard...it sounded like to cracked his neck!" she exclaimed.  
He looked down, "I cracked his arm. The arm he..." his voice trailed off.  
"But why were you so...livid when you came out of the alley, you only get that look when you're either about to murder someone or you just finished killing someone." She asked.  
"He touched you Shilo." Graverobber replied.  
"But...when we got home...the search..." she winced thinking about last night.  
"I was trying to calm down on the walk back and then you slammed the door in my face and you didn't take your shoes off at the door and for some reason all that set me off. Shilo...god I am so...so sorry. I need you to know that I would never ever hurt you. Even when I'm seeing red, I would rather die than hurt you. I love you and I'm sorry I scared you." He implored.  
She stood and took slow steps toward him and then leaned down to cup his face. His eyes lifted to meet hers. She leaned further and gave him a gentle kiss. His hand slowly raised to hold the one against his cheek.  
She sighed "I love you too, you big oaf." And she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. His eyes widened. He was amazed that this angel had just forgiven him after he was a literal monster just hours ago. When she felt his hesitation, she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. He buried his face in her neck and breathed her in. She smelled like she usually did, chocolate and strawberries but he smelled a hint of the cologne he wore. She pulled back to look him in the eye.  
"If you ever leave for five days or longer or hell even one day, I'm changing the locks. I don't care if I kick you out. Don't disappear like that. Don't scare me like that. God when I saw the news about Amber's restraining order I was sure someone was gonna kill you." She said, lightly hitting his chest. He gave her a half grin.  
"Ah you saw that. Was hoping that was gonna be on the news. Amber and I struck up a deal a couple nights ago." He informed her, pulling her closer.  
"Did. She. Touch. You?" Shilo seethed. He tilted her head back so she could look him face on.  
"No. She kept her distance." He assured her. Shilo gave him a firm nod and laid her head back on his chest.  
"As a punishment for leaving me on my own for five days, no sex." She told him. Graverobber held in a sigh, he deserved that. "I also happen to be on my period so.." she grumbled. He barked out a laugh and kissed her head.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Graverobber shoved the needle through the bodies nose and scanned the area while the vial filled. A few graves over he can hear Shilo Smacking needles into several bodies. He smirks to himself.  
"Overachiever" he says loud enough for her to hear. His smile widens when he hears her snort.  
"You're the one who gave me all these needles." She retorts. He sighs. As usual shes right.  
"Lets go for another ten minutes." he calls after a moment. He waits for her reply as he drops another vial in his satchel. "Shi?" He calls a bit louder.When hes met with silence he stands and looks towards where he had previously heard her voice. He walked towards the area, abandoning the bag full of fresh Zydrate. He sees her kit on the ground and feels the sharp stab of panic in his heart. He looks down in the grave the kit is next to and nearly faints.  
"I fell and my pendant got stuck." She whispers, her face bright red in embarrassment. He rolls eyes as his heart calms down.  
"Jesus Shilo, next time let me know before I have a heart attack." He drops down into the grave and examines the situation. "Why were you this close? Why didn't you haul the body out like I taught you?" He asks and he pulls a pair of scissors and cuts Shilos necklace from the decaying hair.  
"It was too heavy so I jumped in. This guy must've had a thick skull because man did i have to force that needle into him." She answers, glaring at the cadaver below her. Graverobber chuckles. She examines the pendant that features her mothers silhouette. Rotted hair is tangled in the chain. She grimaces and passes it to Graverobber, hoping that he can get all the hair unstuck. He tucks it into one of his many pockets and helps her out of the hole before hauling himself out.  
"How many?" he nods towards her backpack and she smirks.  
"71. One body gave me ten vials!" she says excitedly. Graverobbers eyebrows shoot up.  
"71? Jesus Princess. How are you so good at this? You still smack the needle in! I don't even so that anymore." He laughs.  
She looks up at him from her lases, winking at him "My teacher was very thorough."  
"Tell me more about this teacher of yours darling." he says packing up his kit. Shilo joins him, zipping her bag closed and hoisting it to her shoulders.  
"Well hes pretty fuckin tall. Long brown hair that's mixed with pretty colors, pale ass make-up, dark red lips, great eyebrows to be frank, and not to mention insanely sexy." She replies, circling Graverobber trailing a finger over his chest and back. He shudders.  
"As much as I want to fuck you, I really desperately do not to have sex in a graveyard." She says grabbing his hand leading him towards a hidden exit. His eyebrows once again shoot up.  
"Hey wait before we leave can I do one thing?" He asks, stopping them in front of a large bush. Shilo raises one of her brows at him.  
"Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" she asks crossing her arms. He gives her a wide grin.  
"C'mon Shi, its been over a year. Let me have my fun. Just once." He begs. Shilo laughs and pushes herself through the bush and out onto an empty street.  
"Alright, let it rip." she calls out.  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVES!!" he screams and then dashes through the bush and exit and grabs Shilo hand and drags her through the empty streets.  
They stop when they reach Sanitarium Square. He curses himself when they see the muddled red and yellow shredded tents on the ground. Shilo freezes.  
"Shilo. Lets go, we don't need to be here." He says gently, running his hand up and down her arm trying to pull her away from the terrible memory of that night.  
"Wait." She breathes. She slips out of his hand and walks towards the building she walked away from. To her surprise the doors are unlocked. She feels Graverobbers hand on her waist.  
"Shilo, I don't think you should go inside, if the doors are unlocked there might be someone inside. Please lets go home." He urges. She turns and looks at him.  
"We ended up here for a reason. Whether it be GeneCops or fate we're here." She says, inching the door open.  
When the opening is wide enough for Shilos frame to fit through, she enters. She gags at the smell. She robs graves with her graverobbing boyfriend but this smell is the worst thing she has ever encountered. Realization hits her.  
"They're still there." she whispers. The door opens wider and she turns to see Graverobber behind her, his face etched with worry. Facing forward again, she reaches her hand behind her and relaxes a fraction when his fingers twine with hers. "Charles I think they're still up there." She whispers. She walks forward pulling him with her.When shes half way to the stage she lets go and tells him to stay.  
At the bottom of the stage she sees the three bodies. She covers her mouth with a black bandanna Graverobber gave her the first week she harvested with him. She rushes to the side stairs and steps onto the stage. The bodies have decayed horribly, seeing as they haven't been touched in over a year.  
"Daddy..." She whimpers as she shuffles towards where his corpse lays. She glances up and sees Mags body still attached to the fence. She doesn't even spare Rottis a glance. She moves a fraction closer to Nathans body and falls to her knees, a sob escaping her. After sobbing next to his body for a few minutes Shilo is desperate to go home with her Graverobber. She goes to stand but slips on whatever is coating the floor and falls on top of Nathans body. Shilo screams and the world goes black.  
Graverobber is running as fast as he can when he sees her stumble. He lifts her gently and sets her down in one of the audience seats. He takes a rag and a bottle of water out of Shilos backpack and begins to clean the grime of death off her. He carries her bridal style the entire three miles back to the house. After he takes their coats and shoes off at the door, he carries her upstairs. He gently lays her on the cool tile of the master bathroom and turn on the hot water, filling the massive claw-foot tub. While it fills he tags their bags to the office and goes back up to strip them. Before getting in the tub with her, he grabs them several clean towels and rags and their pajamas. He lifts her one more time and lowers the both into the tub. He washes her hair first and when he starts to gently rub her make-up off, she comes to.  
"Hi." He says in his low voice  
"Hey." She says softly. "Did I puke?"  
"No, but you landed in something. Knew you wouldn't like that so I got us in the bath as soon as I could." He replies brushing her wet hair off her shoulders.  
"Thank you." she murmurs  
"I love you." He sighs into her hair  
"I love you too" she replies, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A month later

"So this is almost the weirdest thing I've ever done. But I know it would mean a lot to Shilo. So, um, Marni, Nathan. I uh want to let you know I'm gonna marry your daughter. I'm sure you're looking down on us and trying to give Shi a sign I'm bad for her, but so far she hasn't noticed the signs. And honestly I'm happy about that." He pauses. "I love her. God I love her. Shes...so bright, like the sun. Shes like the physical embodiment of the sun for me. Her smile is the life saving no doubt. There are so many more things I could say about her but those are the ones that came first. So uh yeah. Speech over. I love Shilo and I'm gonna marry her." He nods at their graves and slips through the tunnel, closing the secret door beneath the stairs. He pats one of his pockets, felling for the small box and smirks.  
"Charles! Where have you been we have to go soon!" Shilo shouts from the second floor. "Why were you in the tunnel? Did you go to the cemetery?" She asks arriving at the landing between the floors.  
"Yeah I was in the cemetery, heard about a dumping. False alarm." He says climbing the steps to kiss her. He gets to plant one before she steps away.  
"More kisses after you shower and get ready. Gah! I am so excited! I cannot believe Damien is gonna propose to Lex!" she claps her hands together and pulls him upstairs. "You get in the shower, I'll get your clothes ready." She pecks him on the cheek and pushes him into the steamy bathroom.  
An hour and a half later they're seated with Alexi and Damien and a bunch of Shilos other friends. Graverobber notices his hands are shaking as he drinks his water. Damien winks at him as he sees Shilo coming back from the bathroom. Graverobber stands and pulls her chair out for her.  
"Thank you love" She murmurs in his ear. He grunts in reply. As he sits he takes another long drink of his water. The plan is perfect, he thinks. They're at her favorite restaurant, shes surrounded by all those she cares for, and she has a bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of her. After one last gulp of water, he gently clinks his fork against his now empty glass and stands. Shilo beams at him.  
"Hello, um, friends. Um this is a special night. An engagement. Um. Marriage and stuff like that is pretty uncommon on the island what with Repo Men, GeneCops, and crippling zydrate addictions but um to uh find a person in this fucked up mess is uh pretty fucking amazing. To find love, like um real love, the kind that's in shitty movies and books that little girls read is really fucking rare. Because its books and movies, how are we to know if its real or not." He looks down at Shilo and sees her eyes are watery. "All of us at this table are lucky. We found our um people in a world of decay." He takes a deep breath. "Shilo is the sun in my endless night. She is the gravity keeping me stable on this earth." He drops down next to her on one knee and her eyes widen, one hand covering her mouth. "Kid, I know you just turned 20 and there is still so much you want to see and do but I wanna be the one you do all that with, until someone else is extracting zydrate from our brains." He pulls out the little black box and opens it.  
The plush velvet makes the thin silver band shine bright, which in turn makes the half karat diamond sparkle in a million facets across Shilos face. Tears are streaming down her face, eyeliner definitely ruined. Not that she cares.  
"Um Shi, could you give me an answer please, you're killin' me." He whispers. She looks up at him, her lower lip trembling.  
"Yes. Fuck. A billion yeses. Oh my god Charles yes I'll marry you, you oaf!" She shouts, wrapping her arms around his neck, soaking his shoulder in tears. Everyone around them erupts into cries of joy and clapping. Graverobber wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her out her chair and into his lap. He pulls the ring out of the box and with shaky hands, he slips onto her finger. She smothers him kisses, she covers his entire face and neck in blood red kiss prints. Neither of them care though.  
She didn't move from his lap since he pulled her to him. Even when he stood and shook hands with everyone at the table. When he finally sat, she just tightened her hold on him. Throughout the rest of dinner and dessert she did nothing but kiss him and whisper sweet nothing in his ear. She barely spared her best friend a wave as the newly engaged couple left the restaurant.  
"Holy shit I still cant believe this!" She exclaims staring at her ring. He pulls the comforter up around them as he settles into bed next to her.  
"Good surprise right?" He asks kissing her neck.  
"The greatest." she sighs.  
"I um asked your parents for their blessing. Before we left. That's why I was in the graveyard." He admits. She sits up and flings her leg over him, settling her very wet core against his rapidly hardening member.  
"I am disgustingly lucky. My fiancee asked my dead parents if he could marry me. Fuck you for being so goddamn amazing, honestly." She mock scolds, slowly grinding down on him.  
She flings his shirt from her body and pulls him up so she can take his shirt off. One of his hands cups her one of her breasts and his mouth latches to the other, gently biting and sucking. Shilo moans loudly. He pushes her backwards and then hes on top of her, yanking her white cotton panties off her long pale legs and then shoves his boxers down. He sits up again, pulling her with him and he holds her close to him and they being to rock together. Her fingers in his hair just make the tangles worse but in this moment he doesn't care, the feeling of how warm and wet she is for him is the only thing is brain is computing. His massive hands gripping her hips and butt are making her groan louder and louder, the tighter he grips. Her nails find purchase in his shoulders as she cums around him and somehow cums harder when she feels him cumming just as hard as her. He falls back against the pillows and they breathe in tandem, trying to calm down. Suddenly Shilo is laughing  
"This is a first. Why are you laughing kid?" He asks brushing her hair out of his face.  
"What the fuck is your last name?" She replies giggling. His eyes widen and joins in her laughter.  
"Hawkins. Charles Hawkins at your service miss." He says pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Or, I can take your last name? Charles Wallace?"  
"Hyphen. I'll hyphenate. Shilo Wallace-Hawkins. Shilo Hawkins-Wallace. One of those. I'll decide later. Now lets just sleep." She mumbles against his chest. He feels her breathing even out barely a minute later.


	4. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a buncha flashbacks.

Two Weeks After the Opera

"Do you need more bags?" Shilo asked, walking into the living room arms full of black plastic bags. Graverobber shook his head no.   
"Nah, kid. Hey uh you sure you wanna cover all of these?" He asked, his hand sweeping across the room.  
"Yes. It hurts, seeing her." Shilos voice broke on the last word. She glanced up at the portrait of her mother and sighed. "I'll be upstairs in..."   
"Okay, I'll get ya if I need ya." He nodded at her, turning to cover a frame. She stood on the bottom step and turned to face Graverobber.  
"Thanks Graverobber. I appreciate you helping me." She heard him grunt in response.   
\------------------------------------------  
Night of the Opera

"C'mon kid wheres the key?" Graverobber asks setting her against the door. Shilos shaking hands point to the potted plant at the base of the walkway. Nodding, Graverobber rushes to get it and when the door is once again locked, he asks her to point out the bathroom.  
"Okay, i gotta get this dress off of you. No innuendos. Promise." He tells her and she nods. He sets her on the cool tile and gets the hot water flowing in the large tub. After undressing her and tossing the bloody clothes in the trash, she lifts her into the tub. Shilo pulls her wig off and holds it out for Graverobber to take. Wig in hand, he walks into her room, slightly dumbfounded.   
"No! I don't want to keep it!" He hears her shout. He walks back into the bathroom and collects the ruined clothes and wig downstairs and tosses them out onto the street. Graverobber walked up to the fireplace staring at Marnis portrait. When he rested his hands on the mantle, he must have shifted something because he suddenly heard something click behind the fireplace and felt it move. He looked towards the stairs, listening for Shilo. Hearing silence, he pulled the fireplace open and walked down the wide tunnel and opened the door to Nathans lab.   
After exploring for a few minutes he heard a gasp from the doorway. He turned and saw Shilo in a fairly short white high-necked sleep dress.  
"Oh my god." She whimpered. She fell to her knees scanning the room, wincing at the amount of knives on the walls. Graverobber scooped her up and took her back to her room.   
"Why the fuck is there so much plastic?" He said aloud, mostly to himself. After laying her on her bed, he ripped the plastic from the ceiling and tossed it out to the hall. He turns back towards her bed and picks up the medical equipment and machines and tosses them next to the plastic.   
"Graves will you lay next to me? Please?" she asked in a small voice. Graverobber sighed and nodded, kicking his boots off and laying his coat on the piano bench. He made sure she was tucked under the covers before he laid on top of the blankets next to her. Shilo turned, laying on her side facing him.   
"I don't want to sleep. What if I..What if I see it in my dreams?" She mumbles. Graverobber sighs.  
"Nightmares are normal kid. Hell you lived a nightmare. I'm not gonna lie and say things are gonna be easy not that you're free, but as long as you wake up each morning, or night in my case, then you're doing better than most people." He lectures. He feels her sigh.   
"You're right, I know you're right but just for tonight can i just cry about my dad poisoning me my whole life? And keeping me locked up? And cry over Mag dying too? She was my god-mom." She sighs. "At least I never have to take those pills again. At least I can walk out the front door without worry." She shifts closer to Graverobber.   
"Thank you. For finding me and bringing me here." She says softly, looking up into his eyes.   
He gives her a half-smile "No problem kid." he replies.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One Month after the Opera

"I told you they're staying up!" Shilo shouts, putting another frame back on the table in the living room. Graverobber rolls his eyes and flops onto the couch, watching her fingers tremble as she hangs a large frame on the wall.   
"You made me cover them all and yet you don't want them down?" He asks.  
She huffs out a breath. "I know it doesn't make sense but it doesn't have to. She wasn't a monster. He killed her too." She says the last sentence in a whisper. Graverobber raises an eyebrow. She sighs.  
"Just...let me decide when I want them down." She tells him.   
"Alright." He concedes. He pushes himself off the couch when shes finished. "I gotta go out tonight, got word of a fresh dump." He says walking over to the door. As hes shoving his arms into this coat, Shilo walks up to him holding a silver key.  
"Here. Now you can stop coming in through the tomb." She drops the key into one of his pockets. She hesitates for a second before she stretches up on her tiptoes and kisses Graverobbers cheek. She turns and heads upstairs, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard the door close. 

He's distracted the rest of the night. The z addicts are just annoying flies buzzing around him as he thinks of Shilos warm lips against his cheek. 

When she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she notices his white face make-up is on her lips. Even though shes alone in the house she blushes a deep red. Shes a little sad when the toothpaste and water wash it away.   
She walked to her closet and pulled out her new black sleep dress. It was bit shorter than her other ones, and a lot sexier in her opinion. She yanked her black skinny jeans and over-sized t-shirt off, tossing them into the growing pile of laundry and has an internal war with herself over whether or not she should keep her bra on. She bit her lip and reached up to unhook it. She walked over to her bed and pulled the short brown wig off her head, resting it on the wig head before she laid under the covers. She had laid there for what felt like hours when she heard him open the door. She grinned when he lifted the blanket and ground out a low groan.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two Days After the Opera

He found her sitting on the cushioned bench under the window in her room.  
"He was right. The world is cruel. I don't think I can change it. I definitely don't want to touch GeneCo." She said when Graverobber sat beside her. She turned away from the floating glowing screens outside and looked at him. "How long until I adjust? How long did it take you?  
He looks at the floor,silent for awhile, deep in thought. "I was 10. When my dad taught me how to harvest Zydrate. It was how he made money after mom died. e thought it right that his kid follow in his footsteps to help out so we could at least have a meal a day. It took me ages to get it right, I wasn't strong enough to smack the needle in at that age. Dad died when I was 15. My dad never poisoned me or kept me locked up, but he was no dad of the year. Sure, he trained me and gave me away to provide for myself but I don't think he ever hugged me when I was a kid, never told me loved me." He looks over at Shilo. "I don't think I ever really adjusted, I just moved on, got over it. All of it, the lack of a solid family, parents death, robbing graves. It just became a part of me. One day, in the future, you'll think back on these past few days and wonder how you got to where you are and just shrug to yourself. It's life kid." He rests a large hand on her small knee.   
"Whats your name Graverobber?" She asks looking down at his hand. He smirks.  
"That whole lecture and you only response is to ask what my name is?" he chuckles.  
"Okay, if you wont tell me your name then tell me how old you are." she retorts.  
"I'm 24." He says. Shilo tilts her head and furrows her brows.   
"Whens your birthday?" she asks  
"Ill tell you on that day kid." he pushes himself up and heads to the door. "Lets go get dinner kid. I know a place that makes a mean burger."  
"My name is Shilo. I know you know that." she says standing. "Why do you keep calling me kid? I'm 19." She puts her hands on her hips.   
"Shilo. Lets go get dinner." he says clomping down the stairs. She grins, liking the way her name sounds on his tongue.   
\----------------------------------------------------  
Six Months After the Opera

They knock back another shot. He laughs when he sees another grimace on her face.  
"Shit. Does this ever not burn?" she asks in a raspy voice, slamming the glass on the counter.   
"Maybe after another 5 shots." he says pouring more scotch in her glass. "Okay so you were saying? the dream you had last week was what?" he asks shoving the glass into her hands. She sighs.  
"It was my first sex dream." she mutters taking another sip of the warm liquid. He snorts.  
"First sex dream? You said you were 19. How was your first wet dream last fuckin week?" He asks slamming his drink. Shilo rolls her eyes and gulps her drink.  
"The poison I guess. I mean C'mon I've been off the stuff for six months and I know we both have noticed a change." she says gesturing to her rapidly changing body. Graverobbers eyes scan her body.   
"Oh believe me Princess, I noticed the minute the change began." He leers. Her cheeks flush. He notices when she bites her lip. She pushes her empty glass towards him and slams it back once its full.  
"I never... I've never...How...Graverobber how do I masturbate?" She stammers out. Her cheeks burn brighter when he spits out his shot. His hazel eyes lock with her brown.   
"Jesus Shilo." He says through gritted teeth. She looks down, fingers tapping the tumbler. She grabs the bottle from his hand and fills her glass again this time drinking it slowly.   
After yet another shot she looks up at him again. "Teach me." She demands. His eyes widen.  
"I'm sorry what? Teach you how to..get off?" He chokes on his words gulping down a large swig of scotch.   
"Please. I know this is absurd but...I'm 19 and I've no idea what to do about what I feel...down there." she begs.  
"let me think about it Princess. This is such a weird request." He says. He picks the bottle up and takes it with him down the hall to her dads old office, pulling swigs as he walks away. 

Shilo sighs and she makes her way upstairs. Shes just happy he didn't say no. She thinks about him as she changes into her pajamas. Her dream had featured a certain long haired, graverobbing man. She bit her lip as she recalled his large warm hands cupping her pale breasts. She climbed into bed thinking of the hard bulge that she was straddling in the dream. Her medical books had pictures of course, but she desperately wanted to see one in real life. She blushed when her subconscious wanted it to be his. Laying on her back, she sorted trough her drunk jumbled brain. The feelings she had for Graverobber weren't new. But drinking with him tonight, she had opened herself up to him. They had talked about loads of things; his childhood, the bugs in her collection, experiences hes had with addicts, her fears of the future.  
She sits up when she hears him coming upstairs and flops back onto her pillows when he goes into the guest room, disappointed that hes decided not to sleep next to her. 

He jerks up at the sound of her screaming. He nearly falls on his face when his foot catches on the rug when he run to her room. He sees her thrashing and screaming, he pale skin coated in sweat.   
"Wake up Shilo, its just a dream. C'mon kid wake up. You're okay Shi." he says. gently shaking her. She lets out a strangled gasp when she wakes up.   
"Graverobber? Oh god Graverobber it was awful. So much blood. Everywhere. So much blood." She sobs into his chest, drenching his bare skin in warm tears. He frowns. The last time she had a nightmare, she had fallen asleep on the couch watching some old movie. He practically fell down the stairs trying to get to her. His arms tightened around her waist realizing that both times shed had nightmares, he hadn't been next to her. Her body shuddered as her sobs calmed down.   
"Sorry 'bout soaking you." she mumbles into the soft hair on his chest. He presses a kiss to the soft layer of fuzz on her head.   
"S'okay Shi. C'mon, lay down, I'm right here." He gently lays her down next to him and pulls the cover up. She curls into him, her nails lightly scraping his chest as she presses into him. She hears a rumble in his chest. She lifts a hand to his cheek and rubs her thumb against his bottom lip, biting her own.   
"Think about this Shilo. You just had a nightmare. You're probably still drunk. Don't do something you might regret." He says in a rushed whisper. Her eyes flick up to meet his and then drop back to his lips. With out the lipstick, eye shadow, and foundation, hes handsome. Hes handsome with it too but Shilo thinks hes better without it. She leans forward and presses her lips to his. its stiff, and shes instantly embarrassed. Shes just had her first kiss and shes sure that it wasn't a good one. The corners of her mouth pull down when she notices Graverobber has gone still.  
"Do something. Please. Or talk. I don't care just..I'm freaking out here Graverobber." she whispers. He rolls onto his back and grips her hips, pulling her on top of him. She gasps feeling his hardness between her legs. He sits up and cups her face, stroking her cheeks with is thumbs. He kisses her softly, barely brushing his lip against hers. Shilos hands trail up his chest and over his shoulders, her slender fingers threading through the rainbow of hair at the back of his neck. He hardens beneath her feeling her breath at his ear. His fingers dig into the pale flesh of her round bottom when he feels her fuller breasts pressing against his chest.   
"I wont regret you tomorrow Graverobber." She says pressing gentle kisses along his jaw.  
"Charles. I want you moaning my name." He says reaching up and unhooking her bra.   
She pulls back for a moment, a large grin on her face and her brown eyes wide and sparkling.   
"Charles." she sighs, and its like music to his ears.   
He flips them so hes on top of her, arms holding himself up on either side of her head. He dips down and they kiss more, tongues fighting for dominance. When she turns her head for air, he nips and sucks at her neck, only returning to her lips once hes left a lovely hickey on her porcelain neck.   
"You're beautiful." he rumbles against her lips.   
"Shit." She whispers laying her hand on his chest and pushing him away. She sits up and scoots away from him, back pressing into the headboard. "Sorry. Sorry, I want to..you know..but jesus you've had sex with Amber." she says. Graverobber scoffs.   
"Not really." He says watching her face, awaiting her reaction. She tilts her head in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" She asks.   
"Normally she pays in credits but there was one time when she was in a hurry I guess and didn't have credits so she tried to seduce me. Really all that happened was lame-ass dry humping. She thought she was hot shit but it was just sad." He chuckles. Shilo blows out a sigh of relief and then launches herself at Graverobber, her lips attaching to his. He groans at the contact and drops a hand to her hip and the other to her butt. Squeezing both hands, he pulls her closer to him.   
Feeling his hardness through their pajamas makes Shilos head swim. Shes insanely proud that she managed to turn him on. She trails a hand down his body, stopping at the bulge and palms it, Graverobber groaning in her ear.   
She tugs on his hair, tilting his head back so she can meet his eyes. "I wanna do something." she whispers, applying more pressure to his hard-on. His eyes widen at her words. She pushes his shoulder gently, letting him know she wants him to lay back. She takes a deep breath and pulls his flannel pants and boxers down to his knees. Biting her lip, she straddles his legs. She reaches out and wraps her cool fingers around his warm length. She hears him sigh as she moves her hand up and down slowly. He hisses when the hand tightens and her tongue laps at the head. She knows that most of his length wont fit in her mouth, but she takes as much as she can and is rewarded with a loud moan. Shilo pouts when he pulls her up but when he takes her protruding lower lip between his teeth she forgets his offense. Graverobber lays her down next to him and sets himself on his side, leaning on his elbow and looks down at her. The skin from the tops of her breasts up to her ears burn red at his intense gaze but Shilo remains still.   
"Show me how you think masturbating looks." He instructs. Shilo bites her lip but nods, reaching a hand down into her damp underwear. Graverobber pulls her sleep shorts and underwear down a smidge so he can watch. Her slim middle finger is circling her sensitive bud. He raises an eyebrow.  
"That's it?" He mutters. He takes her hand and moves it a bit lower. "Feel that?" he asks, feeling her arousal. She nods "Use that, drag it up to where you were just touching and add pressure, like this." He drags her hand back to the bundle of nerves and presses down. Shilo gasps and lets out a long moan.   
"Fuck" she moans as she rubs faster. He eyes flick up to meet his and she feels more wetness pool. She notices his ar is moving like her is and trails her eyes down his arm and the widen when she shes his hand wrapped around his cock, stoking it. She arches her back, adding more pressure to her quick fingers at the sight of him working on himself. Her hips jerk in surprise when she feels his fingers collect her arousal and watches him as he wraps his wet fingers back around his girth, pumping faster to match Shilo rhythm. Her unused hand reaches up and tangles in his hair. She pulls his face down and she kisses him. When he bites her lip she feels this burning coil in her groin. He releases her mouth and leans down to la at her breasts. When his teeth scrape against her sensitive nipple, the coil explodes and Shilo chants his name as she sees stars. Her fingers are still and yet shes still moaning, the aftershock overwhelming her. She opens her eyes hearing Graverobber groaning. Ropes of a white creamy substance landing on their legs. Shilo doesn't hesitate, she reaches out and collects the substance on her fingers and licks it up. Graverobber raises his eyebrows at her slight nose scrunch.  
"Kinda salty, kinda bitter." she says wiping her hand on his pants. He laughs.   
"Fairly normal." he retorts. he kicks his pants and boxers off completely and goes to the bathroom to get a war damp rag for the both of them. Once cleaned and re-dressed, Shilo curls back into Graverobber.   
"No regrets?" he whispers against her head. She shakes her head no. "Get some sleep Shi." he says when she yawns.  
"Night Charles love you" she mumbles sluggishly against his chest. Shes asleep before he realizes what she said.


	5. Meetings and Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. I want the next chapter to focus on Shilo and her job at the bar, seeing as it was mentioned once and then never again. Also, sorry about the time jumps. Kinda. I like time jumps, but I know they can get confusing.

One Year and 3 Months After the Opera- Two Nights After Shilos Birthday Party

Graverobber hated being away from Shilo. She had nightmares if he wasn't in bed with her. But he had fucked up. He felt his heart tug each time he closed his eyes, the image of her armed with a bat in their closet haunted him. He sighs, eyes trailing up the dingy tower.   
"I have a meeting with Pavi." he tells the GENtern. She points to the elevator and holds up eight fingers.   
"Graverobber! How'a nice to'a see you'a!" Pavi exclaims as Graverobber walks through the door. Graverobber drops into a dark leather seat in front of the sprawling desk Pavi sits behind. "How do you'a like'a da face? Its'a new!" Pavi asks, gesturing to his face with his gilded hand mirror. Graverobber grimaces.  
"Lovely." He says.   
"I called you'a here because'a Carmela is'a acting'a rather odd. She'a say that she'a still want you'a. She'a ordered the cops to'a kill all graverobbers and'a z peddlers." Pavi informs him. Graverobber seethes.   
"Fuck." he grounds out. "What about Shilo? Any threats?" He asks, worry tinging his voice.  
Pavi thinks back to recent conversations he's had with his sister. "No...for'a now'a she'a is focused on'a you." He answers.  
"How many have been killed?" Graverobber asks.  
"Sounds'a like'a 15 at'a least. A lot of'a them hide'a very well. She'a is getting frustrated though'a" Pavi winks at him. "Pavi working very hard'a to'a keep them'a safe'a"  
Graverobber raises his eyebrows. "Why?"  
"Pavi plays dumb'a very well'a." He smirks. Graverobber glances around the office. "No'a bugs. I'a sweep for'a them'a everyday'a." Graverobber nods.  
"Why is she killing them?" Graverobber prods.  
Pavi taps his stretched chin. "I think'a to' draw you'a in. She'a thinks that'a if all'a your competition disappears that'a you are'a forced to sell'a to her. She'a not'a happy you'a no longer appear in'a the alley." Pavi tells him.   
"What an idiot." Graverobber sighs, rolling his eyes. Pavi chortles out a light laugh.   
"Yes'a Carmela is not'a the brightest. But that'a means it'a easy to'a figure out'a her'a plan."   
They both face the door as it bangs open, and the devil herself walks in.   
"Graverobber. What the fuck are you doing here?" She screeches.   
"He'a here giving Pavi information about'a other'a peddlers Sister." Pavi lies. Amber glares at Pavi and then narrows her gaze to Graverobber.  
"Why? You're not the type to sell others out." She says, balled fists on her hips. Graverobber scoffs.   
"For the right price, I'll talk." He says, leaning back in his chair. Amber glares at him for another minute before directing her look to Pavi.  
"Lets go, we have meetings. You. Out. And don't come back." She says shoving a finger in Graverobbers face. She turns on her stilettos and stomps out of the room. Pavi sighs.  
"I was'a hoping that'a her and Luigi fucking would have'a made her'a a less...Amber." Pavi says standing. Graverobber frowns in disgust. "Remember what'a I said Graverobber. Keep eyes and'a ears open. Keep'a you'a and Sparrow safe." Pavi says as they leave the office.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
One Year and 3 Months After the Opera- Four Nights After Shilos Birthday Party

"In case you forgot Graverobber, I like this." Amber gasps. Graverobber sneers and tightens his hand.   
"Why are you killing other zydrate sellers?" he growls.   
"For you Z-Man. No competition, more money. Or sex. Or both." Amber giggles. Graverobber lifts her higher against the wall.   
"I like the competition. I like those guys. You're killing my comrades." He seethes.   
"Graverobbers are friends with the dead. Not living." She sighs.   
"Here's the deal Carmela. You stop killing peddlers, and I let you live." He offers, squeezing her throat. Her eyes widen. "If you kill one more peddler, I will snap your neck." he threatens in his low voice.   
"But-" she huffs  
"No buts. I also want you to leave me and Shilo the fuck alone. She wants nothing to do with GeneCo. You end the order, leave us alone for good, you get to keep Daddy's precious company and your sad life. I think that sounds pretty fair." The color is fading from her face as she nods frantically. Graverobber lets go of her throat and she drops to wet alley ground gasping in as much air as she can. "Shall we head up to your office and write this up?" He asks walking towards the entrance to the building. Amber hobbles over to him and they ascend the building in tense silence. After more demands are met and a publicity statement is drafted, Graverobber signs his real name under Amber's and he saunters out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to write smut. I do not own anything related to Repo! The Genetic Opera aside from the DVD.


End file.
